I love you too
by Marionette8480
Summary: Just something I wrote for fun. The story is based on Keleficient's story Bad thoughts so if you are the author just know that I really like your story. My version is different but with few things in original story. Thank you and enjoy. Comment, favourite and of course follow
1. Mother-son talk

Dipper Pines wasn't ordinary 14-year-old. He was tall, thin, pale, ladylike looking (body shape - without girly breasts btw) and with a weird birthmark of Big Dipper on his forehead. And he was homosexual. But all of that would be normal (it's rare but not unexisting) if Dipper would know how to handle things. He was... having problems. Big problems.

Each day in school like was hell to him. Other kids were making fun of him because of his appearance (y'know long legs, thin girlylike figure, pale skin etc.) and called him "Lady" or "Lady boy" and names like that. And it wouldn't be a first time if they would beat Dipper up just for being gay. Dipper tried not to listen to them but "dark thoughts" were visiting him more often each day although he tried to push them away.

But one day he and Mabel got a fight. A real fight I mean. They were pulling each other's hair, screaming and shouting and so on. And Mabel said things to Dipper that no-one would even thought about her to say. Dipper felt tears in his eyes.

"I HATE YOU, YOU... YOU... UGH! YOU GAY!" Mabel shouted at him and finally broke thin walls of Dipper's heart (what remained of it at least).

Without another word Dipper ran out of the room in tears, leaving Mabel alone. This all was too much. Nobody cared for him. He was a freak.

 _Loser..._

 _Gay..._

 _Nerd..._

 _Weakling..._

 _Useless..._

Dipper tried to push these thoughts away but they were staying and not leaving.

 _Who even needs him?_

 _Mom, dad, Mabel, Ford, Stan, Wendy..._

 _He would be more useful in grave than now..._

 _Yeah nobody would even noticed if he died._

 _Like they care... Like they'll miss him..._

 _He doesn't matter... Nothing matters... He cannot face another day like that..._

Mrs. Pines just came home from job and her senses told her something's wrong. _Did I forgot something? No I think not. Did kids fight again? Probably._

Suddenly a scream of pain came from bathroom. It was Dipper. Bianca almost learnt how to fly on her way to bathroom. But doors were locked. Without hesitating she rushed to her room and took a ring with all keys for all doors out of her drawer. She quickly unlocked the doors and the ring fell on the ground as she gasped at the scene inside.

Dipper was sitting in bathtub, completely bare, his dad's Swiss knife in hand and bleeding upper arm. Teen froze from shock and fear. Bianca knew she had to do something but she has to move carefully or Dipper will hurt himself further. Her eyes softened and she came closer, slowly, step by step. She sensed fear so she said with calm and soft voice.

"Dipper... don't be afraid... I'm your mom, you can trust me... please..."

Dipper was still in shock. _'Trust no one trust no one trust no one...'_ he kept telling himself. But he couldn't look away from those equal brown eyes like his. Bianca's expression was pleading one and her eyes were speaking words instead of her mouth.

"... Please..." she whispered and held out her hand.

Dipper didn't want to give her a knife but her worried expression was too much to fight. He gave her a knife and in few seconds it flew down the hallway. Now that her son was not in danger any longer, Bianca helped Dipper out of bathtub and into her room.

She made a fire in fireplace and covered Dipper with warm towels. Then she took first aid kit and looked at the wound. It was deep but it won't need to be stitched, the main veins also untouched. She carefully bandaged it and get Dipper into fresh pair of pajamas abd ordered him to lay down into her bed and covered him with her blanket. Then she left and returned with two cups of hot chocolate and gave one to Dipper.

Few more minutes passed as they were sipping their mugs of chocolate.

"Dipper," Bianca started and teen looked down.

"I'm sorry mom..." he apologized, not daring to meet her eyes.

"Dipper why would you even think about something like that? Is something wrong?" she asked although she knew it is.

"No..." Dipper lied, but he knew it was pointless. "Yes..."

"What is it?"

Teen didn't answer right away but waited few more moments. He took another sip then spoke.

"I... I just feel so... unwanted... I mean... I feel so alone..." he said on the edge of tears. "I have no friends at all... Mabel always take all attention on herself and I... I stay without. She's awesome and all but...-"

"- you are always left in her shadow?"

"Yeah...''

Bianca smiled. "You know, I have an older sister too. Great person no doubt. But in middle school AND high school she was a legend. She was one of those 'cool kids', she was talented in everything. And I was just a nerd girl with glasses and braces. I loved supernatural and these things (I still do though). But all attention was on Alana. They knew me just as a 'Legend's nerd lil' sis' or just 'Nerd girl'. I was the best in class but-"

"Nobody noticed because of your sibling who is so damn popular?" Dipper finished and small crack of smile found its way on his lips.

Bianca chuckled. "Yeah"

"I know the feeling," Dipper said and smile faded from his lips.

"Dipper what's wrong?" Bianca demanded an answer.

Dipper hugged his knees and hid his head. Quiet sobs were heard and Mrs. Pines sighed. She placed her hand on his shoulder wich was shaking lightly.

''Don't be afraid Dipper," she said softly.

Teen boy looked at her, his eyes red from tears that were running down his cheeks.

"O-other k-kids are m-m-aking fun of me," he said. "They are-e m-mean a-and I don't k-know how to hand-le it a-any-m-more..." New round of tears came. "I-I'm so-sorry mom," he cried, "I d-didn't want t-to cut m-myself but..."

He couldn't continue. Bianca was looking at him. She wasn't angry. More sad and confused.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she asked.

"I didn't want to bother you..."

"Dipper," Bianca said. "Telling me about your problems is not something that would make my life any harder. It's my JOB to listen to you and do everything to help you. There is no shame in asking for help."

"I-I know... B-but I was just so afraid..." Dipper sobbed. "They even beats me up time to time...''

And he busted into tears again. Bianca was worried. Dipper thanks to heaven wasn't badly injuried. But being beaten up wasn't good.

"Why?"

Dipper looked at her with his teary eyes. He knew he have to tell her. There was no going back now.

"M-mom? Would you still love me i-if I-I tell you t-that-t I-I... like... boys...?"

The moment he said it he looked away. Bit Bianca didn't. Her son was a gay, so what. And those kids keep on picking on him _BECAUSE OF THAT?_ Because he's a homosexual? Oh these kids found wrong victim to play with. Mommy cat won't let her babies to be toy with.

"Dipper, what kind of question is that?" she asked. "Do you think I'll throw you out because you like boys instead of girls?"

Dipper didn't turn to look at her or answer. His mother sighed and placed her hands on his shoulders and made him look at her.

"Dipper I carried you for more than nine months, I am watching you grow up from the day you came to this world. I was there when you said your first word, when you made your first steps, when you went into school for the first time... I'm with you since you can remember. And you being gay won't change that. It's who you are Dipper, it's a part of you. Do you think I'll suddenly start to hate you because of that? You are my my son. And nothing -NOTHING - will ever change that. Remember who you are. Understand?"

Dipper nodded lightly.

"Good. Because I don't want you to believe anyone who says otherwise."

Dipper looked down for few moments. But suddenly she was hugged so quickly that she forgot to breathe at first. But she relaxed and returned the embrace.

"I've met lots of people..." he said crying again. "...But you're the bes mom the world ever had."

Bianca froze for a moment as teats started to run down her pale cheeks like Dipper's. But she let them go and she smiled.

"I love you..." Dipper whispered.

"I love you too..." Bianca answered. "I love you too..."

.

.

.

 _A naoidhean bhig, cluin mo ghut_

 _Mise ri d'thaobh, o mhaighdean bhan_

 _Ar righin óg, fas as faich_

 _Do thir, dileas fhein_

 _A ghrian a's ghealaich, stuir sinn_

 _Gu uair ar cilu s as gloire_

 _Naoidhean bhig, ar righin óg_

 _Mhaighdean uasal bhan._


	2. Mother-daughter talk

Bianca smiled as she quietly left the room. Dipper was asleep in her bed and she sighed. 'Now let's find Mabel,' she thought and went to girl's room (twins has separated rooms now). Mabel was on her bed and sobbing loudly. She didn't look up at her mom just kept her head hidden in her lap. Mrs Pines sighed and sat by her and put a hand on Mabel's back.

"Mabel?" she asked softly and girl looked at her.

Her eyes were red and cheeks swollen. Her hair were messy and undone like usual. Mabel sniffed and hugged her mom tightly. Bianca accepted the hug and wrapped her arms around Mabel's body.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry mom…" Mabel mumbled. "I-I-I d-didn't mean t-to…"

Bianca caressed her daughter's hair and raised her chin with her index finger. She looked at her softly and calmly. Mabel seemed to calm down and her sobbing died down. Bianca smiled and gave Mabel her water bottle with pink ponies from her desk. Mabel drank all of water and let her mom dry the tears off her eyes.

"What happened?" Bianca asked gently.

"I-I and Dipper argued because I got another boyfriend…" Mabel started and looked at her hands.

"Another boyfriend?" Bianca asked and raised an eyebrow. "Mabel if I'm correct that's the tenth in two months. Don't you think that you are getting carried away?"

"T-that's what Dipper said," Mabel nodded. "A-a-and I got mad on him. I didn't want to beat him I swear!" she added quickly in defence. And fear.

Bianca looked at her confused. "What are you afraid of Mabel? Don't be afraid of me dear. You know I won't do anything to you," she said softly.

Mabel started to sob again and bowed her head. "I know h-he wanted good but I didn't want to l-listen," she sobbed. "I slapped him and he just self-defended. Then I started to insult him… I'm so sorry mom, I lost control. I didn't want to, I'm sorry…"

Mrs Pines' face was emotionless. She always taught her children to tell truth even if it's hard to do. She was sad to hear that but at least Mabel admitted it was Then she made a 'penguin kiss' with Mabel.

"I'm happy you admitted that it was you," she said. "Yet I'm still sad because you did it."

"I know," girl barely whispered.

Bianca sighed and raised Mabel's chin again. "Mabel I truly understand you and Dipper are in age of puberty and fights are normal. But that does not mean you have no control over your temper. I understand that it happens but..."

Female twin didn't look at her mom's eyes that were same brown colour and shiny as Dippers. The same eyes behind whose she saw a spirit that was injured. And she was one of causes for that. Mrs Pines saw that and she put her hand on Mabel's back and when girl looked at her she saw Bianca smiling kindly at her.

"I-I don't even know why I-I'm blind-ding myself with beiing a-a good person..." she whispered.

"Mabel. I'm not angry at you. Don't get me wrong, you're very good person but you are taking your anger on Dipper too much. And that's not good. You are pushing him off the edge and you did saw what happened today, didn't you?"

Mabel nodded lightly, tears streaming down her cheeks. Bianca sighed. Mabel had no clue that Dipper was cutting himself.

"He cut his arm open," she said and Mabel gasped in shock, new tears comming.

"I-is he hur-rt... because o-of me...?" Mabel's voice trembled. Mrs Pines smiled.

"There is never only one reason Mabel," she said. "Dipper is going through many things right now and..."

Suddenly she stopped talking and looked out of the window. Mabel noticed that and dried tears away and put her hand on her mom's.

"Is something wrong?"

Bianca looked at her and smiled. "No. It's just that Dipper reminds me of myself a lot."

Mabel sat closer to her mom and smiled. "Well you two really have a lot similiarities. Wow, I thought it's always like _Like father like son."_

Mrs Pines smiled and picked up Waddles and nested him in her lap. "Well nothing is 100%, remember that," she said.

"You guys even sound the same," Mabel wondered. "In our case it's like _Like mother like son,_ but usually is _Like mother like daughter_ , right?"

"Sure it is," Bianca smiled and messed Mabel's hair a bit and girl giggled. "But there is also _Like father like daughter_."

"Mom..." Mabel giggled shyly. "Stop embarassing me!"

Mrs Pines smiled and said, "Why should I, Shooting Star?"

Mabel flinched at the sound of the nickname. She looked at mom's eyes but find them completely normal. No cat-like pupils or pale yellow sclera and irises. But it was still uncomfortable to remember that horrible mistake she had made back in Gravity Falls. Mrs Pines chuchked and put her hand on Mabel's shoulder.

"Don't worry dear," she said wit her usual voice. "It's only me."

Mabel smiled. Her mom was along with Dipper the most compicated person she ever knew. And she didn't even bother to ask. They were quiet for some time and only Waddles was heard how he snored happily in Bianca's lap.

"Anyway Mabel," Bianca then said. "No more insults about sexuallities okay? That one really hurt Dipper."

Mabel looked at her. "I never knew he'd run away like that just because I called him gay," she said. "I mean many schoolmates called him the same and he never ran away like that so why now?"

Bianca sat straight and looked at Mabel. "Because he is gay."

Mabel looked at her like she's stupid. "...What?..." she finally asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Mabel you know right well that talking about sexuallities isn't Dipper's subject," Bianca said. "And if your schoolmates are calling him the way you did, the last thing he needs is you starting calling him that way too."

Girl looked at her feet again. Now she really felt bad and guilty. Her mom was right. Dipper was abused by almost all of their schoolmates. She saw him sometimes when he was pushed against wall or lockers and then other boys laughed at him. But she never came to save him, usually too busy to do so. Now she realised what she had done to Dipper.

"I... I didn't know... I didn't know that..." she finally managed to say.

"I know," Bianca said, "but that's the thing siblings do. They look out for each other."

Mabel felt really bad now. She knew mom wasn't angry but she knew also that she wasn't happy either. But mostly because Dipper put all his trust in her and she didn't do anything to help him. Even more when she remembered how much he sacrifised to help her. Now when he needed her she only pushed him away and ignored his cries.

Suddenly a hand found it's way on her shouder (again). It was her mom. Mabel couldn't stand her warm and kind smile that embraced her. Those very light skinned yet not quite white hands wiped her tears away just like they did with Dipper. One would expect them to be ice cold but they were warm. Their warmth dried salty tears away and gave Mabel enough strenght to open her eyes.

"Mabel. You know I'm not angry," Bianca said and girl nodded. "And we both know we cannot change what had been said and done, right?"

Mabel nodded again and long and hard sigh escaped her mouth.

"But," Bianca said wisely and her daughter looked at her again. "But we can affect the future."

Mabel looled at Waddles for a momemt then at her mom again. "So what do we do?"

Mrs Pines smiled. "For a start you should go and apologize to Dipper."

Mabel smiled and tears came to her eyes once agan but this time not those of guilty. They were tears of relief and hope. She smiled widely and jumped on her mom, hugging her around neck and burried her face into Bianca's neck.

"Thank you mom..." she whispered. "I love you."

Bianca smiled and hugged her back. "I love you too."

000

After few moments they broke their hug and Mabel caught a glimpse of something familiar on her mother's side of neck. She smiled. It was her birthmark. Shape of Cygnus (The Swan constellation). _'These two really have much more similiarities than anyone,'_ she smiled and watched her mom go.

000

 **Thank you all for reading this. I'll be honest; I really didn't know that I'll got a suggestion to make a follow up where Bianca and Mabel had their own talk. Thank you Northgalus2002 for that wonderful suggestion. I hope you all like it and if you have any suggestion for story (if you want it to continue etc.) just tell me in reviews or PM.**


	3. Mabel Pines to the rescue!

Dipper was walking down the hall to art class, his books pressed hard to his chest as he was watching at all directions if those bullies were anywhere close. And if Mabel was somewhere close. They really needed to talk things out. He was 100% positive mom talked things out with Mabel too but the conversation between them was trully nedded. It was the most simple task; I mean you just have to come to your sibling and say _"Hi Mabel I'm really sorry for that fight we had I'm not angry at you you just lost control over yourself can we be friends again?"_ or something similiar. Picece of cacake.

The problem was that this is Dipper who we're talking about. Sadly he isn't as self confident as Mabel is wich sometimes makes him quite angry on himself. But he also knew that he and Mabel will never be the same because no siblings are completely the same. But sometimes he couldn't help but wish that he would be like...

"Hey Dumbface."

' _Oh no,'_ Dipper flinched as he felt three other people behind him.

He was too scared to stop and too frozen to look back yet he could feel other three boys comming closer. He was just a foot away from class when an iron hand gripped him and pulled him away. Dipper was too shocked from fear and pain to scream when he was forcefuly thrown to the lockers.

"How are ya Dumbface?" Bryan, the tallest of all three greeted mockingly. "Had a good weekend?"

"L-leave me alone Bryan," Dipper said, semingly afraid.

"And why should I?" Bryan teased and Dipper glupped.

He couldn't believe the fact but Bryan was even more scariest than _Bill Cipher_ himself. Sure Bill was not a good guy at all and he did much more horrible things and he did made an apocalypse. But he defenitely was better than Bryan. Dipper himself wasn't so sure why he felt like this but he kinda wished Bill would be here.

And that's when the creppiest part came. Suddenly he felt a hand on his hip that slipped down his leg. The other kept him on the lockers. Dipper breathed heavily when he realized what Bryan had in mind. His body was pinned on the lockers and a uncomfortable and hard hand was digging its nails into his thigh. He was too scared to scream yet Bryan's lips were closer each second. ' _Help_!' he cried in his head but he knew nobody heard him. Their lips were just about to connect when Bryan was suddenly shown off.

Dipper was still frozen in fear when he saw Mabel standing there, her fist still clenched.

"Leave my brother alone Bryan!'' she shouted at him.

"And who do you think you are to threaten ME?" bully asked when he wiped few drops of blood from his nose.

"No who YOU are to DARE TO TOUCH MY BROTHER?!" Mabel snapped back, not hidding she was pissed off. "You are nothing but a scared little boy who likes to make people weaker than you hurt just because you yourself are even more weak! You are searching for fame with hurting others because you are just too scared to come out of that bubble of pride, jelousy and thought of being something more than others!"

Mabel didn't spare with her words. Like she didn't with Dipper the other day. But now she used it to defend him and Dipper couldn't be more grateful for that. With each word she was closer to the bully, looking at him stright into eyes, shooting daggers at him. Though Bryan was a head taller than her, Mabel didn't let that scare her. If she could fight a sea of gnomes, a crazy unicorn, Gideon Gleeful and survive an apocalypse of insane dream demon and his friend, then a bully like that is nothing.

"Get your hands away from my brother or I shall beat the hell out of your ass and believe me I will!"

Mabel was now on the eye level of Bryan and her expression was one of the most terrifying she could make (even Bill would have to hide into another dimension from her glare if he would be there now). But that didn't scare Bryan at all. He glared at her equally horrific yet he didn't move. He turned to face Dipper and Dipper just wanted to dissapear.

"We're not over Pines," he said coldly and walked away.

Dipper, still hard from fear and shock, trembled and few tears escaped him. Until he felt a hand on his own. Mabel was there smiling at him and Dipper couldn't help but smile too. She helped him to stand up and picked up his books.

"Did he hurt you?" she asked when they were walking home.

"No, thanks to you," her twin answered and smiled. "I'm glad you have showed up. How did you manage to be just in time? It surely wasn't coincident that you showed up."

Mabel smirked and half rolled her eyes. "Actually I was following you."

Dipper looked at her with raised eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Yeah... I believe we should have talked things about other day out and so I followed you and then Bryan showed up and started to touch you and I couldn't stand that so I just came and punch him. Right in the face." she said proudly.

"I think we really should talk things out," Dipper nodded.

"So," Mabel started, "why didn't you tell me?" Mabel started.

"Tell you what?" Dipper asked and raised an eyebrow.

"That you're gay silly," Mabel punched him into his arm playfully. "Maybe I wouldn't call you gay if I would know."

Dipper rolled his eyes. " _Maybe_ Mabel. When you are angry you hardly listen to others. Or take notice of what hurt them."

Mabel looked at her feet. Dip was right. Even if she would know that he likes boys she would call him that. And it would hurt him even even more. Maybe he would do something even more terrible than cutting himself.

"Right," she said. "But you were right about the whole thing. I really did get carried away."

Dipper chuckled. "I guess that after not finding your summer romance you tried with 'school' romance?"

"Yeah," Mabel smiled. "Also I'm always under stress because of all that high school thing and friend troubles and now we had that fight... I really don't know what to think anymore."

"Welcome in my world," Dipper sighed. He had a lot of troubles himself. I mean, he just realized that he's into boys, all that bully thing, his appearance... Sometimes it was driving him crazy.

"Hey I'm not a nerd out of sudden just because I have problems," girl giggled playfully.

"Well you should ask me for help time to time."

"Says the one who keeps all his problems for bimself," Mabel said.

Dip rolled his eyes. "Well I guess we both learned something. _'Keeping problems for yourself -"_

 _"- will take you anywhere but doom,"_ Mabel ended. "Anyway since when you are good at art? I heard teacher said that you are natural talent."

Boy beside her blushed. "Well I guess Gravity Falls?"

Mabel poked him amusingly. "Is that so Sir Dippingsauce?" she asked.

"As true as it can be Lady Mabelton," Dipper giggled and even bowed a little when they walked into their home.

Their mom was home already, making dinner. She looked from the kitchen and smiled. These two really can't last without each other even a day. Wich was good. She sighed. Sometimes she wished that would work with her older two siblings too.

"So you two made up already?" she asked when they came in kitchen.

She gave each of them a kiss on cheek and a quick hug. Twins looked at each other and Mabel said, "Well we wouldn't be talking if we wouldn't make it up, right Dipstick?"

"That's right _Mabelstick,"_ Dipper smiled.

"So funny bro-bro, but you're horrible at nicknames," Mabel said.

Bianca smiled. "Well how it was in school today?"

"Mabel stood up for me," Dipper said before Mabel could say anything.

"Oh? And what it was?" their mother asked.

And so Dipper told her the whole story. Mabel mostly listened but she added few details from time to time to make story more interesting. Bianca listened and nodded. She herself didn't get into something like that, but she knew quite a lot of people who did. And they were not all "straight". But seeing how Mabel and Dipper actually cared for each other and that they thought about their conversations made her day. She knew that if they keep on that way they will come on finnish line as winners.

"So if I unerstand this corecttly," Bianca said, "Bryan abused you and then tried to kiss you?"

"Y-yeah," Dipper nodded and Mabel lightly gripped his hand.

Bianca nodded. "I know a lot of similiar stories. Victims in such examples are usually abused by a person or a group. Usually by so called "Alfa". They always chose weaker victims so they can get controll over them. And being kissed is not new method of doing so."

Twins looked at each other. "What do you mean mom?" Mabel asked.

Mrs Pines sighed and they sat down. There is a lot to teach them about how things are in such situation. And she would gladly tell and teach them if it resultsas winning the game.

000

 **A/N: Wohoooooo! 3rd chapter? Man this story has more reviews than any other I wrote. Thank you guys for reading and please do review. It means very much to me. You people are my inspiration to work on this.**

 **If you already guessed, yes this is anti-bullying story. And not only to stop bullying homosexuals but all other people too. Because, my darlings, believe me, not only "straight" people are being kissed by bully. LGBT+ are going through this too. Sometimes even worse. And those bullies have different reasons to do so. The most noted reason are family issues (children are phisicaly and psychicaly abused on one and hundred ways) but there can be others too.**

 **I myself am heterosexual but I have been bullied (not the way in the story) and I know how it is. Bullies who bullied me didn't have family issues just like I haven't. So family problems aren't always an option. And believe me or not, being kissed by a bully doesn't happens only to girls. There are boy victims too (whenever they are atracted to same-sex or not). So people please help if you see a person in trouble. I know this story is nothing to be compared to the majority of the problem but it helps people to see a full story.**

 **Thank you again guys, please rewiev and share whatever you want with me (you can always PM me if you would like:). Maybe I'll use your ideas in following chapters if you allow me. And dont forget to FIGHT AGAINST BULLYING!**


	4. Love is in the air?

"So," Bianca said. "With bullying thing is like that: bully or bullies usually chose weaker victims to toy with."

"Why?" Mabel asked.

"Because weaker victims are easier to get control of," Bianca replied. "Think about it. It's pretty logic. Who in the right mind would attack someone stronger than himself?"

"Who in right mind would even bully others..." Dipper mutered but his mom heard him.

"Clever one Dipper," Bianca said. "Well you must know that there is never only one main reason. The most usual case is that bully was victim of such abuse at home by his family. I know a lot of stories about that kind of thing. And believe me that not all children have parents who loves them. The point is that in most cases bully is just repeating actions he learned at home."

Mabel and Dipper looked at each other. No matter how hard they tried to push it away they still gelt a little bad for Bryan. Maybe he was being abused by his own family. Maybe even at this exact moment. Mabel closed her eyes at the thought what all Bryan's parents could be doing to him. She smiled when a hand lightly squezed her own and she looked at Dipper.

"Wow," he said. "I never thought about it like that before."

"Well," Mrs Pines said, "but family issues are not always the case. Some bullies are living in completely civilizated family and they still bully others."

Twins looked at her. "Why?"

"Again: many different reasons. Maybe they are bullied themselves and don't know how to ask for help, or they can't handle things in their life like they want to or any other reason. Somerimes they can't control their feelings and emotions - no matter which - so they take it out on weaker people."

"So," Dipper said after few minutes of thinking, "could it be possible that Bryan wanted to kiss me because he... _likes_ me but he does not know how to tell me?"

"I think that's the reason Dipper," Mabel said. "I've got no idea what you'll think but sometimes when you aren't looking he's hiding somwhere near and watches you. Well as a Love maker here I would say there would be pink hearts all over his head if we would be in cartoon."

Dipper was shocked. He just found out that the person who bullies him everytime is in... love with him. "H-how long do you know that?" he asked with trembling voice.

"Not long," Mabel said. "I just noticed when I was passing by at least week ago and I saw him hidding behind the corner of lockers and watching you."

"Well that's only one of countlesd examples of what the main reason could be," Bianca said. "But I believe that if we stick together we can find out what the problem is. Now go do your homework I bet you have a lot of it."

Twins nodded and ran into their rooms and Bianca smiled behind them.

* * *

"Hi Grunkle Ford, hi Gruncle Stan," Dipper greeted his Grunkles through Skype.

"Hi kiddo," Stan said, "how are ya doin'?"

Dipper didn't answer for two minutes. He still felt bad about all that was going on. But finally he said he's fine. But before any of older men could say something, there was a loud 'thud' behind them.

"Dammit Bill!" Ford shouted behind his shoulder with annoyance in his voice. "Be carefull!"

"But where is fun in being carefull?" was the answer of at least 15 years old boy that appeared in the middle of both men. "Pine tree? What are you doing inside of that?! Are you stuck? Do we need to pull you out? Say something!"

It took Stans five minutes to calm him down and even then Stanley had to take him out of room so Ford stayed alone with Dipper. He rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry for that," he apologized. "He's not quite "used to'' the living as half human and half demon."

"Grunkle Ford," Dipper said slowly. "Is that... Bill Cipher you have here?"

Stanford glupped. "Well yeah... But wait Dipper let me explain! There was _somebody_ who called me not long after you two went home. She didn't stop calling until I brought him back. So now he lives with us and it actually helps to have an eye on him. You know what I mean."

Dipper decided to stay quiet and just forget on a certain dream demon that was living with his Grunkles now.

"Dipper," Ford said, "your mother called me few hours ago." Boy glupped. "She told me what is happening to you in school. I'm so sorry to hear that but I'll tell you something."

Dipper nooded and Ford looked around to see if anybody was listening. Then he whispered. "Don't tell anyone but I would listen to your mom if I'd be you."

Dipper smiled. "Yeah but what about dad? And Mabel?"

"Well all of your family should stand by your side that's the most importnant thing. Mabel should take your back in school but," Ford cut off and smiled at Dipper. "It's not only them who does all of the work. YOU are the one who's actions will be counting the most. Your family can only help you but the last word is your's."

Dipper nodded though he wasn't sure if he'd manage to endure it all even with all of his family by his side. It just hurt too much. But he also knew that if he won't do it maybe he'd really end up doing suicide and maybe this time mom or anyone else won't be there to stop him. And that made him shiver. He sighed and looked away from his grunkle.

"Hey," he heard grunkle Ford say with soft voice. "There's nothing you should be afraid of Dipper. I mean look at what you've done here in Gravity Falls..."

"Yeah Pine Tree," Bill suddenly appeared beside Ford and grinned. "No worries Fordsy, your bro is fine he just fell asleep on couch in living room," _half_ demon smirked and looked back at Dipper. "However Pine Tree just think about what you and Shooting Star have done. I mean you _"defeated"_ me at least thee times - not that I'm proud of it - and stopped the end of the world and for sure we can count down all the things you two had done through only one summer. My point there kid is that don't you dare giving up just because some stupid kids are picking up on you. I mean if you can _survive and end_ the end of universe then those brats are like drop in the ocean."

Dipper and Ford both gapped. Did Bill just tried to encurage Dipper? Was he really trying to help, because it surely did sound like it. But come on that's Bill Cipher we're talking about. There wan no possible way for him to even _trying_ to be good, right? Right?

"Hey a little respect here," Bill said like he's offended. "All I'm trying to do here is help you kid because I like you, remember? Anyway," he added and his usual grin reappeared, "I'll tell you something - the best way of how to work on confidence is by doing things you like."

"What do you mean Bill?" Dipper asked and felt his cheeks warm up a bit and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"He means that you should fight for things you like," Ford answered. "Like if you want to be more self-confident try to socialize. Like find friends or join a club... The point is find people who will cover your back beside Mabel because at times she won't be enough. You don't have to have like hundreds of people around you, two or three are enough. You know what I mean?"

Dipper nodded. The point was that he should make some friends who he can trust (although not with everything) and then fight against bullies. Suddenly Bill spoke again.

"Imagine it's like the time I started Wierdmaggedon," he said. "I tried to destroy everything you care for and then break you. But somehow you humans still found something worth fighting for. You stood together and didn't stop until you got what you wanted. It's the same thing as bullying only that there is no fun."

Now that Dipper thought about it it was true. Even when Bill took everything he cared about he and his friends managed to get hope and tried to stop him. And even when he turned most of them into tapestries and grunkles gave up their hopes he and Mabel find some kind of sulution to give them time. He smirked a bit. Sometimes it was so easy to forget how strong you really are.

"Thanks Bill," he said and smiled at half demon. "I never thought of you helping me with something like that. Or that you would want to stay with Ford and Stan after what we've done to you."

Bill just rolled his eyes and smiled back. "Not that I had any other choice. It was either I fall into obvilion or become human. Well thanks to my mom and siblings I got to keep half of my powers but they are weakened. Besides," he looked at Ford from corners of his eyes, "living as half demon isn't all that bad as I thought at first. And you're welcome. I don't give advices to just anyone y'know. Again, _I like you."_

Dipper blushed and he felt his cheeks grow red and he whispered mostly to himself "I like you too."

Ford left two boys alone and they talked some more about how they have been until it was time to say goodbye.

"Y'know you're not as half as bad as you were before," Dipper said and smiled.

"Hey who said I was bad?" Bill asked. "I was never evil," he said and sighed saddly. "I was forced to do it. And I was left alone on how to do it. All he said was that I'll be punished very hadr if I fail. But," he smiled again, "thanks to my mom and other family members AND your grunkles I'm free and have most of my powers. That's more than I could have asked for. At least I have somewhere to stay that's the most important right now."

"Yeah," Dipper smiled. "Sorry but I really have to go now or mom won't let me on computer for next two weeks."

"Yeah me too," Bill said and leaned back.

Dipper just wanted to end the call but Bill stopped him just in time.

"WAIT PINE TREE!" he said and Dipper looked at him in confusion and that made Bill smirk a bit although he hoped boy on the other side didn't see his blushing cheeks. "I-I just wanted to tell you something..."

"What is it Bill?" Dipper asked.

And that's when the most weird but pleasant thing happened. Bill started to move closer to screen and out of sudden his head and shoulders came out of it and he locked his lips with Dipper's. Younger boy yelped in confusion and his eyes widened but he didn't pull back. It was gentle and sweet kiss and soon Dipper found himself kissing Bill back. It lasted for at least thirty but heavenly seconds. Then their lips parted just a bit and they leaned their foreheads together and couldn't help but smile at each other. Then Bill finally spoke again.

"I love you," he said and suddenly he was back on his side of screen.

Dipper just smiled and blushed harder if that was even possible. He bloved Bill a kis and then hung up the call. He leaned on the desk in his room and smiled like he's in seventh heaven and his cheeks burned. He touched his lips and whispered softly,

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Firs of all I'm soooooooooooooo sorry for not posting new chapters on this story but I was a bit busy with school and other chapters so woala! Here it is 4th chapter.**

 **Yay finally I added grunkle Ford (sorry, no Stan in this chapter) and Bill. So there's a little sneak peak at what will be happening in future chapters (no _"bedroom activities"_ or something). Before anyone asks; ** Bill is only half demon now which means that all he had left of his past self is enternal life/youth and half of his powers otherwise he's a human and he's 15 years old while Dipper is only 14 years old. **Any way tell me your opinion of the chapter in reviews and PM if you want.**

 **PLEASE READ: However there is something I'd like to ask you. I need idea about how Bryan's story would be (Bryan is the main bully in story). I need something that is (not too) cruel and sad at the same time and the reason why he fell in love with Dipper. PM me and I'll try to use it. Don't worry if I don't choose your's the story's not over yet so there's still plenty of chances that I'll use it somewhere else in it.**

 **Thank you for reading, please review and enjoy the story.**

 **Love,**

 **Marionette8480**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: Hi guys me again. Yes I'm completely aware I'm not supposed to write this.**

 **But as I informed you in chapter 4, I need you to send me what do you think Bryan's (he's bully in this story) backstory would be. I know I have only one chapter with him being in it and even there he was an asshole. But no worries there'll be more since the story isn't quite done yet.**

 **Anyway I'll let you use your imagination on how his childhood was, his parents/family etc. All you need to do is to write his story and PM it to me and I'll choose which will be used. However don't give up your hope if your story isn't chosen because as I said, the story isn't over yet so there are chances that I'll use the story with other characte** **rs in it.**

 **I would really be gratefull if it would come as soon as possible so we all can get on with the story.**

 **However if you want to draw anything from this story (or anyother of my stories) you are allowed to do so, if you want to post it online you are allowed just show it to me before you post it.**

 **Thank you all soooooooooooo much for all of your kind revievs, they always make my day. Yes I read and answer all of your reviews and I'm so happy you like this story so much. However if you want go check out the rest of my stories (if you want to) and leave a comment on what you think.**

 **Thank you again. So that's it for now guys. 'Till next chapter, bye**


	6. Author's Note 2

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm sooooo sorry for no updating chapters. I have reasons why but I won't be counting them down bc I'm too lazy and I'm pretty sure you don't care 'bout them. However as I told you in previous chapter I cannot continue this story without Bryan's story (all instructions are in chapter 5).**

 **However there is one thing I want y'all to know. Well you see I have few more weeks 'till school ends so I won't be able to update much. Maybe few one-shots here and there but not much at least 'till 20th of June. Please be patient with me. Don't stop commenting however it really means a lot to me. And please send me your version of Bryan's life story and it might be yours that will be chosen.**

 **Thank you again, for any questions you can always PM me even if I don't reply immediately. One big hug for all of you and really thank you really freakin' much.**

 **Love,**

 **Marionette8480**


	7. New friend found

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm sooooo sorry for no updating chapters. I have reasons why but I won't be counting them down bc I'm too lazy and I'm pretty sure you don't care 'bout them. However I finally finished school and I can write again. So thank one of the Guests that read this story and gave me some feedback I really really really REALLY appreciate it.**

 **Also one of the guests told me his/her tale of how he/she helped his/her little brother after being bullied. That's what this story is about - to stop bullying and help victims of bullying. If you have a similiar or whatever other story or expirience or if you're (were) bullied please feel free to share it with me on my PM or in reviews, I'll be more than honnored to read them. Or if you're simply wanna say hello or you're seeking for help, please don't fear to message me. I was bullied too and now I have no problems anymore since I fought against it and i know how it is so don't you DARE to hesitate and PM me or talk to person you trust the most.**

 **But there was one more comment on how Dipper is not gay. Yes we all watched the series, we all know Dipper had a crush on Wendy, yatta yatta yatta... But that's why this fandon exist. Nobody can tell us to change our canons and/or headcanons or our ships. As you can read on my profile you can see I ship BillDip so that means I and my co-shippers headcanon Dipper as gay or bisexual. However yes i kow orriginally Dipper is straight but there is no way we will change our shipps just because some people thinks we should because it says so on his internet histoy. So don't judge other people for not having the same belief as you.**

 **Well that being said, on with the story. Thank you all :)**

* * *

It was another day in school and today Mabel was absent due to her scarlatina. So Dipper was out on his own today. And as always he was walking through the halls, minding his own business when he suddenly bumped into somebody. There was a yelp and in no time both Dipper and person he bumped in were on the ground.

"S-sorry sorry!" Dipper said worriedly, fearing it was one of bullies. "I-I didn't mean to!"

"No worries at all," came an answer in slightly feminine voice. "I should be paying more attention on where I'm walking."

 _Huh?_

Dipper looked at the person- _girl_ he bumped in to find out who she was. She had long curly chocolate brown hair that were just right thick and she had a bun in which she had two paint brushes like Chinese women has their hair neddles. Her eyes were very light blue with thin dark ring around them. Her skin was pale but not sickly and it made quite nice contrast to her appearance. She was wearing rose pink dress with saten ribbon same colour around her waist, pink jacket and shiny ballerina shoes. She also had glasses that only added to her appearance.

"Sorry," he apologized again and helped girl on her feet.

"No harm done," she replied with a smile. "Let me get those."

She bent down to get the books that were lying around them. Dipper of course started to picking them too. He may not be love interested in girls but that didn't mean girls were bad or uncool. Besides this one seemed quite nice. Not like other girls who just make him even more uneasy than he already is.

"Here," he said and smiled at her.

"Thanksies," girl replied and smiled back. "Wanna come with me to return these to the library?" she asked suddenly.

Dipper blushed a bit. Nobody ever asked _him_ to acompany them anywhere especially not random schoolgirls that he bumpedms into. But she seemed nice and accepting so he mentaly said "YOLO" and nodded.

"Sure"

"Great, let's go!" she just wanted to run off when she stopped and turned on her heel in merely a second or less. She stuck out her hand and smiled. "Veronica Feline by the way. Delighted to meet you."

Dipper looked at her hand for few seconds before he took it and shook it heartedly. "Dipper Pines."

"Oh hi Dipper!" Veronica said and giggled. "Well now that is done shal we go?"

"We shall."

As proven Veronica was trully a great company. She knew a lot about supernatural, myths, legends, history and art which made Dipper highly impressed. He was sure Grunkle Ford would like her having around. And Grunkle Stan would probably like her too, she could fix up his fake supernatural throphies and stuff. She seemed pretty talented just by talking to her. She was asking questions and loved to answer Dipper's if she knew the answer. Dipper never knew he would meet such a person in real life.

"Welp here we are," Veronica said.

They entered the building and made their way to the librarian's desk. Dipper knew the lady that worked here very well. Her name was Melinda Agatha Lovember and she was his babysitter when mom and dad were not home and Mabel was left at mom's sister's (that was the only time they were able to be away and not cry). Ms Lovember was beside his mother his idol and those two women were the reason he's such brainee right now. They both used to read to him about supernatural and magical creatures and encuragemented him to go out and find them. True Ms Lovember was quite old now and many would expect her to be very strict and annoying, but actually she was really nice old lady that loved to tell stories at fireplace. And while some people her age were mostly in hospital or bedridden or had trubles with joints, lower back and such Ms Lovember was still full of life, still could walk with straight back and walk on her two feet with help of her wooden stick that made her even more respectful and wise. She had a pair of old fashioned glasses on her nose and always wore longsleeved dress that touched the floor and had simple pearl necklase around her neck.

Ms Lovember smiled at the two and Veronica smiled and waved enthusialy at her.

"Well hello my dears," Ms Lovember smiled at them and took the books Veronica put on her desk. "What brought you here today?"

"Hi Grandma," Veronica smiled. "I want you to meet Dipper. My... _friend._ "

Dipper's eyes almost fell out when he heard Veronica said the word 'friend'. He knew her only for barely thirty minutes. And yet she found a friend in him. Don't get him wrong he was more relivied than ever in his life but it was also a shock for him. This was the first time he made an actual friend with somebody else than Mabel or Gravity Falls people. Also she's granddaughter of his best nanny?

"I think you're a little late my dear," Ms Lovember chuckled. "I met him when he was just a baby. And even before that I babysitted his mother."

Well that explains a lot.

Veronica just clapped excitedly and her grandma had to quiet her down since they were still in library.

"Well Dipper if you and your mother have time today you can join us for tea," Ms Lovember requested and smiled when two of them were exiting.

"Yea you should tottaly come!" Veronica cheered. "I could show you all the amazing I have! Ooooh and you can borrow my journals that i have wrote!"

Dipper smiled and said that he'll definetely come. He and Veronica talked some more until they came to Dipper's block where they said their farewells and parted. Dipper never felt like that before. He felt accepted and... loved not only by his family. It felt great.

"Well well look at that smile," Bianca greeted him when he came home. "What had happened?"

Dipper hugged his mom and let her kiss his cheek and even giggled. She let him go and Dipper just kept smiling. "Well?"

"I think I found a friend."

Ms Pinees almost dropped her wooden spoon at that sentence. "Really? Who?"

"Veronica Feline," Dipper answered. "You know her?"

"Well yes," Bianca answered. "She's Ms Lovember's granddaughter isn't she?" There was a sad sigh from her but Dipper didn't get to ask why it was. However she quickly returned a smile. "Well I'm very happy for you. Now go do your homework. Mabel is not home because Alana took her to doctor's so don't worry."

"Yes mom," Dipper said and made his way to his room. But he suddenly remembered something. "Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Ms Lovember invited us at her house today."

"Oh?" Bianca said and smiled. "Sure."

And with that the conversation was over

* * *

 **TBC...**


	8. Dipper confesses

**A/N: Hi! I'm finally updating again sorry for being out for far too long but I was really busy like going on two different camps, preparing to go to high school etc. However no I didn't forget about any of the stories here I just didn't got any time. But I'm back now so lets get chapter 8 started.**

 **Please comment, like, favorite and tell me your experiences down in reviews. I love y'all and**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

It really was an advanture being at Veronica's place. Her grandmother lived in old fashioned mansion on the edge of city and it was really huge. They even had their own library. When he and Bianca arrived Veronica was already waiting on the yard. She and her grandma greeted them on the garden pavilion with a very good tea and homemade chocolade cookies. Once kids finished Veronica politely asked if they can go and as always her grandma dismissed her. And so they spent their time playing around the manison and on the yard, theorizing, asking and answering questions. It was one of the best days of his life. He really was sad he was into guys but he had (was Bill eben his boyfriend?) Bill back in Gravity Falls.

"So you visited Gravity Falls?" Veronica asked excitedly. "For the WHOLE SUMMER?! TWICE?!"

"Well yeah," Dipper laughed. "I really liked that place."

"Oh I would give EVERYTHING to visit that place," Veronica said. "To see the weirdness of it, learn it's secrets."

Dipper smiled. "Maybe you could come with us next time."

Girl's eyes sparkled in excitement. "Really? You think so?"

"Yeah why not?" Dipper shrugged. "I guess my mom wouldn't mind it. Besides you could meet my Grunkle Ford. He's working on supernatural mysteries all his life. And Grunkle Stan. Oh my god must see his collection of fake creatures. And maybe you should fix them a little? They surely does need some profesional to fix them."

Veronica giggled. "It would be my honor."

So they spent another hour with Dipper explaing her all of his advantures in Gtavity Falls and about towns people and magical creatures. It was easy for him to talk, knowing Veronica won't laugh at him and think he's nuts. They talked and talked until Dipper mentioned Bill. He blushed and looked at the floor. Veronica noticed sudden change of mood and questioned it. But Dipper remained quiet his eyes locked on his feet.

 _What will she say? What will she think of me? Will she want to be my friend anymore? I don't want her to hate me. But what if she's against it? What will I do? Can I take this risk?_ echoed through Dipper's head and each second felt like hour.

 _"Just tell her Pine Tree,"_ suddenly Bill's voice ran through his brain. _"Not that you have anything to lose. She seems a pretty smart kid to me and thst's a high compliment considering it came from Bill Cipher himself. Besides if she doesn't aprove just fuck her off and find a friend who does."_

 _Bill? Can you tell me exactly what are you doing in my head?_

 _"No time for that now Pine Tree. I promise I'll explain it but first you have to confeds to Art Girl. Don't worry I'm with you,"_ Bill's voice sounded somewhat kind and Diper smiled mentaly.

He took a deep breath and looked at still waiting Veronica.

"Okay," he mumbled. "I am gay."

"What?" Veronica asked, ''Sorry I didn't hear you you were too quiet."

"I'm..." Dipper mumbled and blushed.

"You're..." Veronica tried to encourage him.

"Gay."

That's it. He said it. Now he just have to wait for Veronica's disgusted laughter and how she will kick him out and never talked to him again. Great job Dipper. Great job.

The fun part however was that nothing happened. No laughter. No beating. No names. No one telling him to leave and never return.

" _See it wasn't THAT bad now was it Pine Tree?"_ Bill said in his head.

 _Shut up, Bill._

Dipper decided to challenge the fate and looked at the girl beside him. Veronica was _smiling._ Not ccruelly, or evilly, or any kind of bad way. She smiled friendly like she always did. And it was honest and real. Not fake like some people. It made Dipper's eyes water and he couldn't hold back the tears. A warm hand suddenly came to his cheek and wiped one tear away.

"Silly," Veronica smiled.

"What?" Dipper choked.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I-I thought..."

Veronica sighed softly, "That I would judge you."

Dipper nodded.

"Well I won't," she suddenly said. "Because I see you as a brother not just my friend. And siblings stick together right? And because I'm pansexual."

"Really?" Dipper asked. "Wait what that even is? Pansexual?"

"Hihi. Well heterosexuals are people who are attracted into opposite sex. Homosexuals are those who are into same sex. Bisexuals are those who are into both sexes. While pansexuals are people who aren't attracted into someone's sex but rather for their personality and character. Well some people say that's same as bisexuality but others claims it's not because there is more than one gender. Like cisgender and agender and trans and gender fluid. I'm more with other part because I don't fall for a person for their gender but for who they are."

Dipper nodded and Wiped away remaining tears. Veronica smiled kindly and suddenly she was pulled into a hug.

"Thank you Veronica," Dipper said into her shoulder.

Veronica smiled widely and wrapped her arms around shorter boy's shoulders. "You're welcome."

They broke the hug soon after that and talked some more until Dipper mentioned his experience with Bryan the other day. Veronica's expression changed at his name and Dipper felt confused. It was like she is hiding something about Bryan. Well she most likely knew him - all school knows him and his crew - but from the way girl's face turned into uncomfortable and kinda sad expression Dipper couldn't help but grow concerned.

"Is something wrong? Has something happened between you and Bryan?" his voice enough concerned to let other girl know what he meant.

"No not really," Veronica answered, somehow calm and distant. She sighed and looked at her bro. "I don't know how you'll react but... Bryan is my brother."

* * *

 **TBC...**


End file.
